


Hidden Talents

by purple_violet99



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bullied Stiles, Everyone Alive, Hunted Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mean Jackson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Building, Powerful Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_violet99/pseuds/purple_violet99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the most powerful witch of the century and has to keep moving around to hide from the people who wish to use him to take over the world. So he and his dad reside in beacon hills where he hopes the magic there will hide his own and he meets the local werewolf pack. Hiding his magic begins to become increasingly difficult as he begins to fall for the broody Alpha, Derek Hale, and the pack begin to trust him. Also, Stiles has a feeling that something big is coming to beacon hills. How long can Stiles keep his powers hidden from everyone and how will he handle his feelings towards Derek? And will the people he is running from catch up to him?<br/>..................................<br/>Okay so this is my first story on this and I suck at summary's so please just trust me when I say the story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

From the time that I began to practice magic at 4 years old I have been running from people who wish to use that power for despicable reasons. At the beginning I never really understood how serious our situation was so when I was eight I decided to give life to a young girl who had been hit by a car when I was at the park and who everyone believed to dead. I did this carelessly and word got out of the miracle which then lead to the murder of my mentor. My friend. My closest confidant. My mother.  
It happened right in front of my father and me. We were all at home minding our own business when suddenly the door came smashing down and in stormed Ryan Colter, the man who had been hunting me for as long as I can remember. My mum tried to hold him off but he managed to grab a hold of her and slit her throat. Everything is kind of a blur after that; I remember my dad pulling me from the house and we ran as fast as we could away from the horrors that lay within it. That was 9 years ago. Now my dad and I are travelling to a small town in California, from New York, called Beacon Hills where my father has accepted the job as the sheriff. We never fly anywhere, too risky, so I’ve been sitting in a car for three days with only short toilet stops and I seriously lost all feeling in my legs hours ago.  
“Let the fun begin” I mutter quietly as we finally pass the sign that states we are in Beacon Hills. I can already feel the magic and supernatural creatures here. Neither my dad nor I speak as we drive through the town to get to our new house. The town seems okay, a bit boring maybe but I probably won’t be spending long here anyway. When we pull up to an average sized white coloured house I take a minute to just sit and admire the simplistic beauty of it. My mum would have loved it.  
“Well let’s get our stuff” My dad says as he claps me on the shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze before we both got out of the car and began taking our belongings inside. We don’t have much, just clothes and personal items like photo albums. We like to travel light for a quick getaway. After everything is inside and in our rooms I tell my dad I’m going out to look around the town for a bit. As I’m walking the streets I push out my magic to get a feel of the supernatural creatures in the area: there are quite a few werewolves, a banshee, kitsune, werecoyote, nymphs, even a nogitsune (don’t want to cross its path) and that’s only naming a couple. I follow the pull of the closest supernatural beings which happen to be a werewolf. I find myself in a coffee shop watching a curly haired boy who looks about my age clean the counter top. Beta. Beta’s and Alpha’s have different energies that I can feel, like all other supernatural beings, which makes it easy for me to identify them.  
“Excuse me, can I please have a hot chocolate to go” I say catching the boy’s attention. He looks up and smiles politely but doesn’t say anything, just starts making me my hot chocolate.  
“2, 75 please” He says holding my drink out to me. I reach into my pocket and give him the money and as I hand it to him I deliberately brush my hand slightly against his to get a read on him. When I touch people I can get a read on a person’s nature to know if they will be a threat but this werewolf doesn’t give me any negative feelings so he must be okay. Without another word I leave the shop and head towards a park I saw earlier to have my drink and just relax after the long car ride.  
The next day is my first day of school and I am not looking forward to it at all. I’ve been to enough schools to know that the new kid always gets picked on. I try not to let it get to me but I’ve never really had any friends so I don’t even have a shoulder to cry on. Dragging myself miserably from bed I go take a quick shower and when I’m done I go downstairs and begin making breakfast.  
I have to be at school early to get shown around and get my timetable so I don’t get say goodbye to my dad as he isn’t awake yet. The walk to school is quite calming though, much better than walking the loud streets of New York. When I reach the school I walk slowly through the main doors and then to the office where a middle aged woman sits half asleep in her chair with an emotionless expression on her face. I clear my throat to get her attention and she startles slightly and turns her now alert eyes to me.  
“Hey, uh my name is Stiles Stilinski and today is my first day”  
“Oh yes! The new student from New York, hold on let me get you your timetable and school map” It’s only been about a minute when she hands me some papers and wishes me good luck on my first day. I walk away to find my locker and put my stuff in it. My timetable doesn’t look that bad, my first class is chemistry with a Mr Harris.  
It’s not long before the halls are buzzing with life of lazy chatter and quite a few people are staring quizzically at me. Just as I’m about to flee from the school and away from the unashamed stares the bell rings and I make my way with everyone else to my first class. Unfortunately I get lost so by the time I get to the class it has already started.  
“Who are you?” The teacher actually sneers at me as I walk into the room ten minutes late.  
“I’m Stiles, I’m new and I got lost. Sorry”  
“Just take a seat next to Miss Reyes at the back before you disrupt my lesson more” I rush quickly to the seat next to a pretty blonde who stares at me intently like she’s trying to find something. God, another beta werewolf.  
For the rest of the period I sit quietly not answering a single question even though I know the answers to them all but that would draw attention to me and I’m trying to lay low. I would like to spend more than just a couple of months in the one place. The rest of my morning is okay, my other teachers are nice and the classes are easy but now its lunch and I’m sitting by myself. I’m such a loser. Normally I wouldn’t mind but I was really hoping to make some friends here… apparently not. The rest of the day was normal and uneventful. I felt a lot of werewolves in the school which I wasn’t sure if that was good or bad yet? I also sensed the banshee and Kitsune. When I get home I see my dad isn’t home yet so I put my running shoes on and jog towards the forest. I’m all jittery anyway, because my magic is so strong I need to find ways to burn energy. Sometimes I jog or go to the gym and sometimes I just practise some magic but that can draw attention to me which is never good. I take ADHD pills because it helps dampen down the magic a bit but my magic is getting stronger every day and harder to control.  
The forest is amazing: the magic running through the roots calls to me and I really can’t help but follow. As I jog by I see animals poking their heads up as I pass them obviously sensing the magic swirling inside me. When you are magic you connect with animals but because I’m so powerful animals are always drawn to me. So as I run the animals run with me. We race each other to the heart of the forest like children: carefree and happy. Soon we are standing in a small clearing where a very large tree stump lies. There is light fighting with dark magic cackling in the air. I walk up to the tree stump as if in a daze and lightly caress it. There is a bright flash and suddenly I can feel myself connecting with the forest. I can feel my magic running through the forest and bringing it more alive than it was before. I feel myself connecting to the supernatural creatures that have connected to the forest as well. Suddenly, I hear wolves howling. Shit.  
Turning I quickly run away from the tree. I know it’s the werewolves and if they find me at the tree they will know that I did something and they might try kill me. I don’t make it far before I’m tackled to the ground. I let out a grunt as the wind is knocked out of me and look up into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. My magic is stirring like crazy and I just know that this is the alpha.  
“Stiles?” Someone asks to my right. Oh it’s Erica from my chemistry class.  
“Hey Erica”  
“You know him?” The very gorgeous man asks Erica.  
“Yeah he’s the new kid at school”  
“The one you told me about?”  
“Yeah, the loner one who’s the new Sheriff’s son”  
“Excuse me” I say irritably “Can you stop talking about me as if I’m not here and could you please get off me” After the man rolls off me I stumble to my feet.  
“Why you in the woods Stiles?” Erica asks me taking a menacing step forwards.  
“Jogging. Why are you two in the woods?”  
“Touché” Avoiding the question… maybe I should let them know that I know they are werewolves? Probably not, too suspicious.  
“Well I’m going to go now” I say awkwardly before sprinting off.  
Once back at home I make dinner for my dad and me: lentil soup. Just as I’m about to set the table for the now ready meal my dad walks through the door.  
“Just in time! Can you set the table please?”  
“What have you made us?” My dad asks as he sets the table for me.  
“Soup”  
“Lovely” For the most part we sit in silence until my dad asks the question every new kid hates: “So, did you make any friends?”  
“Not yet but I’m sure I will. Anyway, better not get to cosy here just in case”  
“Stiles, it’s okay to make friends. You can’t spend all your time here with me or with your forest friends that I know you make”  
“Why not?”  
“Please Stiles”  
“Ugh fine” Stupid dad’s with their stupid pleas and puppy dog eyes.  
After that I go to bed and dream of beautiful eyes and werewolves.


	2. Friends Are Overrated Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” He asks.  
> “Being mauled to death by wild animals. What does it look like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! Been busy and also I have been slightly obsessing over the Maze Runner!!! Anyway, thank you everyone who commented and left Kudos, it meant a lot that you all liked the first chapter:) Not too sure how happy I am with this chapter yet but didn't know what else to do with it so...

It’s now day two of school and I am once again sitting alone at lunch or I was until a tray slammed down next to me.  
“Hey Stiles” Erica Reyes manages to say seductively and threating.  
“Em… Hey Erica. What are you doing?”  
“My friends and I have decided to sit here” She answers as a group of people set their trays down around us “That’s Scott and Kira, that’s Jackson and Lydia, Issac and Allison, Danny, and that’s Boyd” She point to each person and I’m assuming that the paired introductions are couples. Five werewolves, the kitsune, the banshee and two humans. Unusual pack I must admit but they seem happy.  
“So you’re the Stiles that Erica and Derek have been talking about?” The girl Lydia asks. She’s really quite beautiful in an ‘I’m so perfect and can end you’ kind of way. I also believe she is the banshee which is awesome because in all my years never have I encountered a banshee.  
“I hope not” I answer meekly.  
“Guy’s you’re scaring him” A boy with brown wavy hair and puppy dog eyes says. Scott I think?  
“We’re just getting to know him. So Stiles, tell us about yourself” Erica asks with fake sweetness. I get the feeling she doesn’t trust me at all.  
“There isn’t much to tell, I’m not that interesting” Well you know, apart from being extremely powerful, so powerful I have hunters tracking me down constantly endangering my father’s and my own life.  
“Why did you move here?”  
“Fresh start”  
“Did something happen?”  
“No” Shit I forgot to cover my heartbeat.  
“You’re lying”  
“Prove it” Just as she is about to retort something and probably about to reveal their secret the boy Scott jumps in almost hysterically.  
“Erica enough!”  
“But things were just getting interesting” Another boy with short blonde hair whines; Jackson?  
“I’m sorry about my friends Stiles, they get a bit carried away” Scott says to me “How about you come hang out with us after school and we’ll make it up to you”  
“I don’t know…” I’m about to make some excuse but he gives me the biggest puppy eyes and hopeful look ever and no one in their right mind can say no to those eyes… “Ugh fine but there better be pizza”  
¥  
So far there is a sever lacking in pizza. We are in some loft that is apparently that Derek guys but he actually isn’t here.  
“Are you guys sure that your friend is okay with us all being here when he isn’t?”  
“Yeah, he’ll be home in like five minutes anyway” Scott answers. And true to his word five minutes later the man himself walks in, takes a look around the room with an annoyed but fond expression until his eyes land on me. Now they look shocked, confused and slightly angry. Stranger in pack den without his permission… I swear I’m a magnet for trouble.  
“Why is he here?” He asks to no one while gesturing to where I sit awkwardly on his extremely comy leather sofa.  
“Because Scott invited him” Lydia tells him sounding bored.  
“And why did Scott invite him?”   
“Because Erica was being rude to him and Scott felt bad” Jackson replies in the same tone Lydia used.  
“He’s actually pretty cool Derek once you get to know him a bit” Aww, bless Scott’s wee heart for defending me.  
“You know, I think I’m just going to head home, my dad will be worried and I have to make dinner and everything”   
“Sit” Derek commands when I begin to stand up to then immediately sit down again. I do not want to get on the wrong side of an Alpha werewolf. Especially when seriously outnumbered.  
“Guys stop” Issac shouts “You’re going to scare him into never coming back”  
“Is that such a bad thing?” Jackson retorts “He’s kind of weird” Dick.  
“Yeah he doesn’t talk to anyone and he sme-… I mean he acts weird” Erica corrects herself.  
“I am sitting right here, can you guys stop insulting me please”  
“Why are you still here?” Jackson asks me icily. God he is such an asshole who I seriously wouldn’t mind throwing out the window. How his blood smattered on the pavement below would satisfy the evil side of me.  
“I just love your company so much”  
“You think you’re so funny don’t you. Well you’re not, the only reason you are here is because Scott felt sorry for you. No one here likes you and no one ever will so just do everyone a favour and disappear” Okay I have to admit that hurt a bit. I know that I only got a pity invite but when you go to as many schools as I have and no one wants to be your friend it hurts. Especially to have someone point it out.  
“That’s not tr-” Scott begins to say but I cut him off.  
“No, it’s okay. I’ve heard it before and I was stupid to think things would be different here. It was nice to meet you all” And it actually kind of was because they were the first people to ever invite me anywhere or talk to me voluntarily so it was nice while it lasted. Looking around now, everyone is looking at me with pity and I just hate that they feel nothing but pity for the weird new kid.  
“Do you at least need a ride home?” Scott asks quietly.  
“No, I think I’d rather walk. Thanks though, I guess I’ll just see you at school” Oh crap… I’m going to cry. I can feel the tears behind my eyes. Without another word I rush quickly out of the building before they realise how upset I am. I don’t think I succeed. I don’t walk home though, I walk into the forest, where I find a small clearing and just break down. I cry for my mum, for the violence I’ve seen, the people I’ve lost, for my dad and for myself. I cry until my throat is raw from shouting and there aren’t any tears left. A twig snapping alerts me to all the animals watching me. A fox walks up to me and nuzzles my leg. It comforts and saddens me because while I’m grateful I have them, it also forces me to realise that no one else wants me around. Suddenly, all the animals snap their heads to something behind me then run away to hide among the trees. I look behind me and don’t see anything till none other than Derek Hale walks into the clearing staring at me curiously. He probably heard all of that but I can’t find it in me to care. They all think I’m weird anyway.  
“What are you doing?” He asks.  
“Being mauled to death by wild animals. What does it look like?”  
“Are you okay?” He has an odd look in his eyes like he’s concerned... naa, I’m sure he’s just annoyed that I was crying so loud.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before”  
“It was wrong of him to say that to you”  
“Maybe but he wasn’t wrong”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do you think Derek? I’m weird and different and people don’t like me and I’m used to it. I have my dad and that’s all I need” God that sounded pathetic even to me.  
“Can I please at least give you a ride home?” I want to say no but there is a big part of me that wants to say yes. So I do but only because I can’t be bothered walking now and because a small part of me is drawn to the brooding Alpha. So now we both sit in silence apart from me giving directions to my house. It isn’t long before Derek pulls up outside my house where my dad’s cruiser is in the driveway and just as I’m getting out the car Derek begins to speak.  
“Stiles?”  
“Yeah, Derek?”  
“I just want you to know that I don’t dislike you and sometimes it’s good to be different” I’m speechless. I literally can’t think of anything to say so I don’t. I give him a small smile, close the car door and walk towards my house. When I step inside I find my dad waiting for me.  
“Who was that Stiles?”   
“Derek Hale”  
“And why were you getting a ride home from someone who is 4 years older than you?”  
“Okay so there’s a pack of werewolves that invited me to hang with them- stop giving me that look, I tried to avoid them and no they don’t know about me- Anyway, so they asked me to hang out with them which turned out to be at Derek’s loft, he’s the Alpha by the way, and then Derek came and one of them was like insulting me then I left and then Derek found me in the woods wallowing in self-pity and then he drove me home” Great. Now my dad is looking at me with pity.  
“I’m sorry things didn’t work out but you can make other friends” That’s why I love my dad, he doesn’t try comfort me and say how I’m an amazing guy and how they would be lucky to have me as a friend or threaten to kill someone just because they were mean, he just gives small encouragements.  
“Dad. Let’s be serious if a bunch of werewolves don’t want to be my friend then who else will?”  
“Come on, I’ll make you some tea” He says instead of answering my question. And he makes the best tea so I don’t care if he avoided the question just to spare my feelings. Shut up, his tea is amazing and friends are seriously overrated anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's the second chapter... let me know what you thought. I have already started a third chapter so the update should be quicker... hopefully. Also, if anyone has any suggestions about what they want to happen in the story don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Or if you want to just comment to say what you thought, that is also appreciated. And any questions about the story just let me know!


	3. Fucking Witches

The rest of the week goes by with the pack staring at me with either: pity, curiosity or hostility depending on who it was. It is really quite annoying and it’s getting harder to ignore. Thank god though it’s Friday and I can hide in my room or the woods without having to suffer through school first. Right now I am sitting in economics with Scott, Allison, Kira, Lydia and Danny. Coach (the teacher) is going on about something but all I can concentrate on is that Scott keeps looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes. It’s distracting and irritating.  
“Now class you are going to stand in front of the class and tell us your funniest memory of something you and a friend have done because I’m bored and I need to laugh and the topic we are covering is about friendship and love and all that crap” This man is so weird… He calls our names and one by one people stand in the front and tell a funny story of something they have done with their best friend. I am dreading my turn…  
“Okay, Stilinski you’re up” Shit shit shit!  
“Eh… I don’t actually have a story”  
“What do you mean you don’t have a story?”  
“I don’t have any funny stories of me and a friend”  
“Didn’t you ever have any friends who did anything even remotely funny?”  
“Eh… no”  
“No friends or no funny friends?”  
“No friends” Now everyone is staring at me with pity or trying not to laugh at how much of a loser I am.  
“Well that’s depressing and seriously pathetic. Greenberg put your hand down”  
At the end of class I rush out while everyone else is going to the lunch hall running out and in to the forest instead. It’s the only place I don’t feel alone. I stop running when I come up to a burnt house. It brings tears to my eyes; I can hear the echoes of people screaming, I can smell the smoke as if it was right there, I can see the flames as clear as day. I wonder whose house it was. There isn’t any sound here. It’s as if nature doesn’t want to disrupt the deafening silence that has settled here, I know I don’t.  
“What are you doing here? This is private property” turning at the sound of the voice only to find Derek staring at me coldly. Phew, kind of worried it was someone to kill me… well from the look he’s giving me, he actually might.  
“Nice to see you too Derek” I reply sarcastically.  
“Why are you here?” God, why is he being so rude?  
“I just sort of ended up here I guess”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”  
“No one will miss me” It’s quite saddening the amount of truth of that statement…  
“Well you can’t be here, its private property”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“Because it’s my property. That was my house and this is my land” Oh shit.  
“Sorry, I’ll just leave then. It was nice to see you again Derek” I feel the need to cleanse the house but I can’t do that with the broody Alpha here or my secret won’t be so secret anymore. I’ll have to come back another time. Possibly tonight? My dad has the night shift, no plans with friends as I don’t have any and no homework. Perfect.  
¥  
Walking through the forest alone in pitch dark is not fun. The amount of wrong turns made are just ridiculous… how have I survived this long? It’s also extremely cold and my thin hoodie is just not enough to keep me warm. Ah, the house! Finally…  
It doesn’t take long to finish the cleansing as it’s rather simple but before I begin to make my way home I hear something scratching the floorboards behind me before everything goes black. When I come to I’m tied to a tree with iron chains, which I conveniently can’t perform magic with around me, with very large creatures chanting in a circle around me. The chains can’t hold me forever because of the amount of power I possess but it will still take me awhile to actually break free and I don’t think I have a lot of time. Chanting in Latin I think? Something about sacrifice and pure and evil and beauty. If it wasn’t for the sacrificial part flattery would be a definite feeling.  
Oh look, they’ve stopped chanting. Staring is happening… what the hell is that… oh my god that is definitely a knife. That is a sharp knife with sharp edges that can cut through my soft flesh very easily!  
“Woah woah woah! Let’s stop and think about this for a minute”  
“Maior est enim virtus virtute castitatis sacrificabimus”  
“No! No sacrifice of purity from me. Find someone else”  
“Virtus enim, in astutia serpentis sacrificabimus malum”  
“I am not evil!” Well, I try not to be. Just you try having almost limitless power and not be a little evil.  
“Maior est enim virtus speciei flexibus sacrificabimus” They just don’t listen to anything…  
“Look, I’m flattered but I think you could find someone way prettier than me? A model maybe? Oh guess not as you’re still coming at me with a knife…” Crap. I am so dead. Just then someone comes charging through the trees and tackles the big creature that was seriously way to close for comfort.  
“Oh thank god I thought I was a goner” I say to no one.  
Howling, I hear howling coming towards us. It just had to be the fucking werewolves didn’t it. Derek looks round at me, eyes still glowing red and blood dripping from claws. The figures in cloaks are now fighting the other werewolves that have now joined us all. I feel useless tied to this fucking tree when I could be helping but then they would know about me and probably sell me to Colter and then I’d die and my dad would be alone unless Colter kills him too… and I’m nervously rambling. Damn you ADHD.  
Eventually the fights over. Blood is everywhere, including myself which just gross. Also, it seems my furry saviours have forgotten I’m here and are currently debating where to hide the bodies.  
“I would suggest burning them” Everyone snaps their eyes to me, some glaring some shocked “You know, so no one will dig them up or stumble across them anywhere”  
“What the hell were you doing out in the woods at this time of night, Stiles?” Derek asks with a glare that could kill.  
“Oh you know just being SACRIFICED! Oh and then being saved by freaking werewolves”  
“Go home”   
“Well I would Derek but I am currently tied to a tree” With a quick slash of his claws at the chain I’m free “Thank you. Now I shall be on my way”  
“Stiles, if you tell anyone about us I will rip your throat out”  
“With his teeth” Erica adds smugly. After that I walk quickly home and sneak in without my dad noticing me, slipping into the shower to wash away the blood of the creatures. Which: eww gross! I’ll need to compose a story of why I acted so calm because no doubt they will ask. Why does my life have to suck terribly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, sorry it has been ages since I updated! Life has been hectic:( I was grounded for ages and was unable to use the laptop to write a new chapter but all is good and I am now un-grounded! YAY! Anyway so yeah that's the third chapter, hoped you liked it... It hasn't been edited or anything so if there are mistakes then sorry and if you tell me I shall try sort them! Please comment because I promise it is very motivating and I will post more often if I know people want me to continue and like the story so far.


	4. Another Witch. Seriously?

So far things have gone terribly. Just to make sure I don’t reveal their secret they have taken to threats and taunts, even Scott. Jackson this morning shoved me into the lockers this morning and told me to watch myself. Erica likes to trip me up whenever I walk by her, Lydia and Allison have been whispering and laughing at me all day. Isaac glares, Boyd acts is if I’m not even there and Scott just watches it all happen, sometimes even joining in when he gets expectant looks from the others. Bullying isn’t a new thing for me but when it’s people you thought actually might like you it stings and not to mention that they’re werewolves so all the shoves are just that much more painful. Lunch was brutal; Lydia ‘accidently’ knocked my tray into me, causing the food to fall over me… everyone laughed. That’s why I left school early and walked home and I am not crying in my room, I’m not. I have something in my eye, okay.  
It’s stupid to get so worked up over this, I’ve dealt with bullying loads before. This just feels different somehow? I’m just so sick of running and hiding and having no one but my dad and animals who are just attracted to the magic. In a fit of, not childish, temper I slam my hand against the door. All the glass in my room shatters. Shit… not again. Stupid fucking powers! Off to the hardware store I go.  
Ten minutes later, standing staring perplexed at the different types of glass, Derek finds me. “Stiles?”  
“Derek, uh hey”  
“Just wanted to know if you’d told anyone, you know about…”  
“Your furry little secret? No and I won’t”  
“Be sure you don’t Stiles” Is that a threat? I think that’s a threat… why are the beautiful ones always the assholes.  
“No need to threaten me, your puppies already took care of that” With that I walk away, fuck buying glass. I’ll fix it the quick way, save money anyway.  
¥  
Things get progressively worse at school. Not only are the pack still going at it strong but other students have begun to join in as well just for the sake of bullying someone. Grant Hill especially likes to make my life miserable, probably because he wants the pack to think of him as cool or something. Whatever, I’m handling.  
“How’s the friend search going?” My dad asks me after school.  
“Yeah great” I lie, he’ll be devastated if I fail to make friends and a white lie never hurt anybody anyway.  
“Really? That’s great son, do you think you’ll bring them over soon?”  
“Eh might be too early for that dad but maybe in a couple of weeks”  
“Yeah sure son, whatever you want. I knew you could make friends, I’m happy for you” Ugh, the guilt… Why does he have to sound so darn proud? Why do I have to be so weird I can’t even make a single friend?  
“I’m going to go for a run okay” I have a couple hours left of daylight and energy to kill… I quickly wash the dishes then run as fast as my legs will carry me deep into the forest. Deep enough I won’t be discovered practising my magic… I start with easy stuff, ball of light, levitation etc. Then onto the harder stuff: breaking apart elements, transportation etc. It’s going great until my stomach starts churning unexplainably… something’s happening in the forest. Using the magic in the earth to show me the way, running as fast and silently as I can until I come to a clearing where the whole pack are surrounding a witch.  
“Why are you here?” Derek asks her, glaring with his red eyes.  
“I’m here for the same reason others are coming” I do not have a good feeling about this…  
“What reason? What others?” Erica snarls impatiently.  
“Surely you must feel it? Doesn’t the forest seem more alive? More… magic?” That bitch. Not even been here a month and she’s already screwing things up for me…  
“What does that have to do with anything?” My god! Shut up Derek.  
“Everything you moron!” The witch shouts manically “I’m here to take the magic”  
“You can’t take the magic from the nemeton that could kill you”  
“Haven’t you been listening!? I’m not here for the tree, I’m here for the one with the power. And you will not get in my way”  
“No” Derek replies casually.  
“No? What do you mean ‘no’?”  
“We won’t let you hurt someone for more power that isn’t yours”  
“Try and stop me” Shit they’re going to fight… yep they’re fighting. The werewolves are losing, ugh I should do something. Fucking werewolves.  
“STOP!” holy shit okay I can do this… the pack will not betray you… hopefully. Right come, on save the bastards. “I’m sure deep down you don’t want to kill them” Everyone is staring at me, be cool.  
The witch takes a loud inhale. “Power… It’s you”  
“Ta da! Yeah it’s me, Stiles”  
“You can’t be serious… you think he’s the all-powerful person? The pathetic loser at school” Jackson laughs as if it’s the funniest thing in the world.  
“Fuck off Jackson, trying to save your life here”  
“Give me your power and I’ll leave them alone”  
“Tempting as that sounds, I’m going to have to say no. You see, it’s hard to control and you seem a bit unstable so…”  
She laughs hysterically, proving my point, and raises here hands, black sparks flying from them. “Fine, I’ll take it by force then” Without warning, she shoots a black ball of sizzling light at me which I just manage to avoid.  
“Look I really don’t want to – ahh- do this… We can work this out. By ta- holy shit! Okay stop!” Having had enough I raise my hands and levitate her in the air. I can’t let erase her memory, she’s too powerful for that, and I can’t just let her away. “I’m really sorry” Telling myself it’s necessary, I slowly break apart all the elements of her body until she is no more.  
“What the fuck” Lydia shouts in the silence. All of them look terrified. “You just literally took apart someone.” Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I know it's been ages! I suck, I'm sorry. First of all for like a month we lost our internet connection then things happened, you know drama and stuff so I just haven't found the motivation to write or anything until now. Sorry it's been like 2 months since my last update, I hope not everyone has given up on me... I promise to try do better! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, it's a bit rushed but I just felt I had to post something since it's been so long. Please comment if you love it or hated it and leave kudos!!! Happy to hear suggestions and/or ideas you have as well.  
> PS. sorry for the mistakes I'm sure there was... and that it was so short


	5. Questionable Methods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I know I suck! I'm sorry... I've had prelims and shit and I was in a car crash the other week (nothing major but still, I think it's a good enough reason for the delay. Right?) Anyway here's the chapter, hope you like it. Next chapter I'm thinking humour , well my attempt at humour anyway. If you have thoughts about what you would like to happen then let me know because I would love to hear your ideas and opinions. Remember to comment and leave kudos...  
> P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I might have made... I kind of rushed it because I felt bad that I hadn't posted the chapter yet. Oh my god, and can anyone tell me how to get rid of the notes from chapter one that keep appearing like every chapter!?

“What the fuck was that?” Scott shouts at me which rude, I just saved their lives.  
“That was me saving your asses, a thank you would be nice”  
“You just killed someone” Isaac sounds disgusted and the pack murmurs their agreement.  
“She would have killed you and I couldn’t let her get away, she could bring others”  
“How could you not tell us Stiles?”  
“Really Scott? Why do you think I didn’t tell you? All of you have been dicks to me since I moved here, that doesn’t really scream trust”  
“We had to make sure you would keep our secret”  
“So making my life a living hell was the answer? A please would have been enough”  
“Maybe we were right not to trust you, you’re a twisted witch who can’t be trusted” Jackson pitches in and I’ve had enough of these assholes.  
“You want twisted witch? I’ll give you a fucking twisted witch” I chant a Latin curse under my breath and aim it at Jackson. For the next week he is going to be in so much pain it’s almost unbearable. He goes down screaming.  
“What did you do to him?” Lydia shrieks falling to his side, trying to hold him close while he struggles on the forest floor.  
“It will wear off in about a week” I transport myself back to my room. And only now do I let myself cry and panic.  
What if they sell me out? What if they go after my dad? What am I going to do? I should have left them to die. UGH. Fuck, I just smashed my lamp.  
¥  
The next day at school the pack, minus Jackson and Derek, corner me in the library. Before I can even blink they are blowing a powder into my face. I’m out cold in seconds.  
When I wake up, I’m in a basement of some sorts, tied to a chair with heavy iron chains wrapped around me. The pack and two others are standing before me.  
“Good you’re awake” A man comments, kneeling down so he’s eye level “My names Alan Deaton”  
“I’d uh say it’s nice to meet you but you’re kind of holding me hostage here”  
“Oh I like him”  
“Shut up Peter” Derek barks.  
“Who are you?” Deaton asks, ignoring the others.  
“Stiles Stilinski”  
“Your real name”  
“Władysław”  
“No way…” Peter breathes while Deaton stumbles back.  
“What? What is it?” Scott asks with a worried expression.  
“I thought it was just rumour but nine years ago there was word of a boy. A boy so powerful he almost defies nature” Deaton tells them with wide eyes staring at me in awe.  
“Those chains aren’t going to hold him for long” Peter adds stepping closer. He senses like decay and I wrinkle my nose in disgust.  
“Ugh… you know bringing yourself back from the dead is wrong” I tell him.  
“And here I was going to compliment you but after that I’m not going to” Peter replies moodily.  
“Why are you here Stiles?” Deaton asks.  
“Eh… well I’m guessing I was drugged and brought here by the pack”  
“Why are you in Beacon Hills”  
“Is there a law that states I’m not allowed” I just need to buy time until I can escape, and the chains are already losing their hold on me so that shouldn’t be too long.  
“Stop avoiding the question” Derek shouts angrily. God if he wasn’t so hot I would seriously consider killing him.  
“I don’t have to tell you anything”  
“You put a spell on one of my betas”  
“He deserved it! He and the rest of your betas have been bullying me at school!”  
My magic bubbles underneath my skin, the chains can’t hold me now and this pack is really going to regret getting on my bad side. With just a blink of my eyes I’m standing next to Deaton, the chains long forgotten on the floor.  
“Incredible” Peter murmurs, walking closer.  
“Okay here’s what’s going to happen” I announce to the group “You are going to let me go, you tell no one about me and we all ignore each other. Got it”  
“Take the spell off Jackson and I promise my betas won’t cause you any trouble”  
“How can I trust you to keep your promise? Jackson will want revenge for what I did”  
“I’m his Alpha, he’ll leave you alone” Deciding to trust him, I click my fingers and end the spell.  
“There. He’ll be exhausted and he’ll need the comfort from his pack”  
“Thank you” Derek says, almost sounding grateful.  
“Well I’ll be off then, let’s hope this never happens again. Peter, go kill yourself, your aura is really horrible” With that I walk from the room, go outside only to find myself at the house I was cleansing before I was kidnapped.  
¥  
My dad is waiting for me when I make it home.  
“Where have you been?” He shouts, pulling me into the house and slamming the door closed.  
“The werewolves wanted a word”  
“Why didn’t you call? I’ve been worried sick that something had happened”  
“Sorry I guess I just forgot”  
“You never forgot. Tell me what’s going on, son” He pleaded. It might be nice having some sympathy for a while.  
“It’s just… when I first met them I thought that I was finally going to fit in somewhere. I thought I could just make some friends for once. But then they told me I was a freak and I thought okay well it’s nothing I haven’t heard before. Then I got kidnapped by witches who wanted to sacrifice me and the pack had to reveal their secret and save me- don’t look at me like that, it wasn’t my fault this time- Anyway, so let’s just say the betas had their methods of making sure I kept my mouth shut when we were all at school. And if that’s not bad enough I had to reveal myself when they were being attacked to save them! Then they kidnapped me and now I’m here...” ‘Alone as usual’ I don’t add. My dad pulls me into a hug and me being the pathetic person that I am, start crying. My body shakes while dad squeezes me tight. Why does life keep throwing me down, I don’t know how much longer I can get back up. Even with my dad here to help me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's the first chapter... I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue let me know and comment to let me know what you thought of it! Also, if I have made any mistakes let me know and I will sort them. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
